Demented Darwin
by greendogtheater
Summary: Time Squad must stop Charles Darwin from creating monsters.
DEMENTED DARWIN

Plot: The gang head to 19th-Century England to convince Charles Darwin to stop being a mad scientist.

(Opening Scene: Time Squad headquarters from outside. The camera pins in to see Otto takintg a shower in the bathroom while singing.)

OTTO: The toe bone connected to the foot bone,  
the foot bone connected to the leg bone,  
the leg bone connected to the butt bone,  
them bones, them bones, them bones!

(Otto turned the shower off and got out of it while wrapping a towel around him and when he looked in front of him, he screamed in fright as a huge T-Rex skull was standing in front of him. He fell back and gasped heavily. Just then, he heard laughter and looked in front of him to see Tuddressel laughing his head off.)

TUDDRESSEL: (between laughs) I...I...got you good!

OTTO: (Looking irate) Tuddressel, that was not funny!

LARRY: (Coming into the bathroom) What's with all the yelling? (He looks and sees the skull and gasps before glaring at Tuddressel) You boob! Did you take that from the Creatacious Era during our mission there on Monday?!

TUDDRESSEL: (Ostentasiously) Maybe.

(Larry groans and facepalms himself.)

OTTO: (Drying himself off with the towel with his back showing) Tuddressel, that thing belongs in a museum!

LARRY: Which I will sell to. We're a bit low on cash since (Glares at Tuddressel again) somebody spent 40% of our budget on workout gear.

TUDDRESSEL: (Defensively) I needed a new punching bag. They don't come cheap, you know.

(Suddenly, the HIA sounds and flashes and the gang looks at it.)

TUDDRESSEL: (Excited) IT'S GO TIME!

LARRY: (Seething) We'll continue this conversation later.

(Tuddressel just lookes annoyed.)

(Cut to the main computer where Larry is typing on the keyboard and Otto is clothed in his regular wear. The screen shows a live action picture of Charles Darwin along with the year '1836' and the location 'England'.)

OTTO: Charles Darwin! He was a world renouned scientist in the late 1800s who was best known for discovering the Theory of Evolution! He also went on a 5-year expedition on a ship called the HMS Beagle for assistance on his research.

TUDDRESSEL: (Exasperated) Oh great, another egghead.

OTTO: (O.s.) Hey!

TUDDRESSEL: (Crinches) Sorry.

(The trio went to their respective places in the time machine and Larry dials the coordinates and soon, the gang blasts off and eventually land in 19th century England, full of noble Englishmen and farmers.)

OTTO: Well, here we are.

LARRY: England; Year: 1836.

TUDDRESSEL: Alright, now onto business.

OTTO: Yes, where to find Charles Darwin.

(Larry gasps and points to something offscreen)

(There is some sort of genetal monster terrorizing a female churner. Thinking fast, Tuddressel pulled out his gun and shot the monster, causing it to dissolve into liquid. The group head to the churner.)

OTTO: You okay, ma'am?

CHURNER: Yes, thanks.

TUDDRESSEL: (looking at the dissolved monster) What in the blazes was that thing?

CHURNER: One of Dr. Darwin's horrible experiments.

OTTO: (Surprised) Dr. Darwin?

LARRY: Wait, as in 'Charles Darwin'?

CHURNER: Uh-huh. He spends his time in his labratory, creating those monsters. They wreak havoc on our village in a fortnight!

(The gang look at each other.)

TUDDRESSEL: At least we know what the problem is. (He turned back to the churner) Do you know where his lab is, ma'am?

(The churner pointed to her back and the camera pans to see a dark looking mansion. We then cut back to the gang.)

TUDDRESSEL: What do we do, guys?

OTTO: First, we visit Mr. Darwin and tell him that he's got history all wrong.

(With that, the gang made their way to the mansion and when they reached to door, Tuddressel knocked on the door.)

TUDDRESSEL: Charles Darwin, open this door now!

(The doors eerily opens and the gang looks frightened, but they decide to head in anyway. With that, the doors close automatically and eerily.)

(The boys are in the dark, but their eyes can be seen.)

LARRY: Boy, it's dark.

TUDDRESSEL: (terrified) And spooky.

OTTO: You'd think Darwin at least work with the lights on.

VOICE: (Booming) I do!

(This caused ther gang's eyes to widen in surprise as the lights suddenly come on and they are revealed to be in a spooky-looking labratory and on the other end is Charles Darwin himself, dressed in a white lab coat.)

OTTO: Charles Darwin?!

DARWIN: Correct! And it's 'Dr.' Darwin.  
TUDDRESSEL: Darwin! You are in violation of the laws of both history and nature!

DARWIN: (Scratching his head in confusion) Uh, you lost me.

LARRY: What my baboon friend here is trying to say is that you created monsters that have been harassing the townsfolk.

OTTO: And you're suppose to be disvoering the theory of evolution. Not making monsters.

DARWIN: (In between laughs) My dear friends, science and research is fine, but let me tell you a story. It was after my 5-year trip on the Voyage.

(A flashback is shown with Darwin coming to England on a boat, the Voyage,, not wearing the coat, looking over his journal.)

DARWIN: (His voice from o.s.) I was looking over my research and began to notice how grand they are and at that moment, (the past Darwin had a huge smile on his face) I decided to try something new.

(Darwin is in his lab, mixing chemicals while wearing the coat. He sat the mixed chemical in the vial down on a table and observed it as it slowly turned into a goo monster. Joyous, Charles laughed maniacally.)

(Cut back to the present where Darwin is talking to Time Squad.)

DARWIN: I didn't just discover the theory of evolution, I used it.

LARRY: In the wrong way, Charlie.

TUDDRESSEL: Larry's right! As we said before, your monsters are attacking the townsfolk.

DARWIN: (Waving his hand) Oh, I'm sure they mean no harm. Lots of my creations can be a bit rambunctious. Have a look.

(He leads the gang into a hallway were lots of monsters in chambers are seen acting hyperactive and out of control.)

OTTO: Woah.

DARWIN: 'Woah,' is right, boy. These babies are going to change the world once I get them under control and stop them from breaking out of their habitats and going to the village.

OTTO: But sir, don't you miss doing this for the sake of knowledge?

DARWIN: (With a sad look) I admit, I do miss being a non-mad scientist. (Perks up) But that's in the past. It's time for a new century. The century of my creations! (Laughs madly and does an 'evil scientist' pose while lightning flashes in the background. While Time Squad looked creeped out. They then huddle as the camera pans in the huddle.)

TUDDRESSEL: This guy's a lunatic.

LARRY: I say we bail on this mission before something even more crazy happens.

OTTO: No! We have to convince Darwin to stop with the 'mad' and stay with the 'scinece'.

LARRY: How?

(Otto takes a moment to think before being struck by and idea.)

OTTO: Here's how!

(He whispers the plan as the camera pans outside of the huddle.)

(Later, Darwin throws a switch that conducts and electric shot to a pile of scientific substance, creating another monster.)

DARWIN: Eureka! Another creation made! (He puts the monster in a chamber.) There we go.

(Time Squad appears and he looks at them.)

OTTO: Excuse me Mr., oh, sorry, Dr. Darwin, but we may have an idea of how your creations can be useful.

DARWIN: (Hopefully) Really?

TUDDRESSEL: Yep, the British Empire.

DARWIN: (Looking thoughtful) Oh yes, they really do have a lot of strength in their size. They could give the English an advantage. I'm in!

LARRY: Ok, we've set up an interview with the British Monarch and they are expectign you in 5 hours.

DARWIN: (Shaking Larry's hand) Thanks fellas. I won't forget you for this. I better round up the creatures and put them in boxes.

(Darwin leaves to do that.)

TUDDRESSEL: Otto, you really think this is such a good idea?

OTTO: Sure. When Darwin sees how pathetic his monsters will be on the battlefield, he'll be discouraged from being a mad scientist and go back to being a regular scientist.

Larry: I can't imagine how the British army might feel about his creations.

(Pan to black.)

(Cut to the British Army place where Darwin's creations prepared to fight the soldiers. We see the British General talking to Darwin.)

GENERAL: Ok Darwin, you're pals passed the obnstacle course and fitness test. But now they must pass the test of defeating the soliders to join the army.

DARWIN: Sir, I guarantee you won't be disappointed.

(Pan to Time Squad, who are near the mad scientist.)

LARRY: I hope this works.

OTTO: It has to!

TUDDRESSEL: Personally I don't give a bee's behind if it works or not. I wanna see some action!

LARRY: (Sighs in frustration) Might as well have some fun.

(A flare is sounded and the soldiers battle the creations and for a moment of fighting, the creatures appeared to be victorious.)

DARWIN: Oh, my! They're really doing it! They're winning!

(Tuddressel and Larry glare at Otto, seeing how his plan is failing. He gave a quick nervous look before seeing the battle looking surprised.)

OTTO: Wait a minute, look!

(The soldiers are now given the upperhand as they defeat the monsters, which disolve after every attack placed on them. Soon, the fighting came to a halt and all tha twas left of the monsters is now disolved liquids.)

(Tuddressel and Larry looked shocked before giving a smile and hi-fiving with Otto, who also smiles.)

(The General and Darwin looked shocked before the former gives Darwin a glare.)

DARWIN: (laughs nervously) A minor setback?

(The Gen. leaves without another word. A downtrodden Darwin sits on his butt.)

DARWIN: (screaming) Where did I go wrong?!

(He sobs while covering his face with his hand. Tuddressel puts an arm on him in a show of comfort.)

TUDDRESSEL: Come on, buddy. At least you can go back to being a reasearcher type of scientist now.

DARWIN: I guess. (He sniffed, beofre giving a look of thought.) Or maybe I need to try harder next time

TIME SQUAD: Huh?

DARWIN: (With a malicious grin) Yes, I need to make bigger; better monsters!

(He laughs evilly as eerie music plays. Scene pans back to his lab, where, as he continues his evil laughter, begins making monsters, more larger than before and their shadows cover him while resuming his laughter.)

(Outside, Time Squad watches Darwin's mansion while hearing his laughter.)

TUDDRESSEL: (Turning around with his teammates) Welp, looks like 19th-Century England will be the inspiration for the 1st monster movie.

OTTO: There has to be something else can we do.

LARRY: We need a miracle to stop this madness.

(They suddenly hear screaming from inside the mansion. Darwin rushes outside, looking beaten up and scruffy. He closes the door and leans on it hardly.)

OTTO: Dr. What happened to you.

DARWIN: My creations! They've turned on me.

(The door is being beaten on as Darwin keeps trying to block it.)

LARRY: Well. maybe you'll think next time before creating monsters.

DARWIN: If you guys help me, I'll go back to being a reasearcher of evolution and i\I won't mess with it again!

(Time Squad looks at each other before tunring to Darwin.)

TUDDRESSEL: Will you?

DARWIN: NO, I WON'T?!

TUDDRESSEL: Ok. (He pulls out his laser gu nand turns the knob on it to 'max volume'.) Step away from the door.

(Darwin does and the moment the door is knocked down, Tuddressel fires his laser at the impending, offscreen monsters and in a flash, multi-colored goo was everywhere, including on the humans and robots.)

TUDDRESSEL: Great, now I have to take a bath!

DARWIN: (On his knees, holding his hands together up high) Thank you, boys! Thank you! not only will I give out the Theory of Evolution, but I'll use thsi goo for my reasearch.

LARRY: (Annoyed) Buttkisser. Can we go home now?

OTTO: Yeah, I smell like fish!

TUDDRESSEL: (Coming back to them) Okay, okay, no need to get your head in a twist.

OTTO: (To Darwin) I suggest you apologize to the townsfolk for your creations.

DARWIN: (Getting up) Ah, yes. Best to make with thOse you've wronged. (He walks to the village.)

TUDDRESSEL: Mission Accomplished!

LARRY: (Typing the coordinates in his arm) Well, after we've all had a bath, there's still the matter of the T-Rex skull.

TUDDRESSEL: (Sighs) now I wish I was eaten those monsters.

LARRY: Me too.

(Larry presses the final button and the trio were gone in flash.) 


End file.
